Falling For You
by PsycheXX
Summary: Kida always loved Mikado and wanted to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

-Want to thank you guys for reading my fan fics. I'm huge Durarara fan and I've notice there hardly any fan fics of the certain character pairings so I decided to make a fan fic about them. I'll do my best to write more for you guys!-

Chapter 1:

Its been three weeks since Kida had admitted to Mikado that he was in the Yellow Scarves and yet he never got a text or call from him. His heart sank. He didn't want to lose his best friend. Mikado meant so much to him. Kida frowned and lean against the rail of the bridge, staring at the water below him.

"Hi, Kida!"

Kida looked behind him and sees Erika.

"Hey, Erika.." he said, trying to smile. Erika tilted her head.

"Whats wrong? Did IzaIza bother you again?"

Kida shook his head and continued to stare at that water. "No. I think I lost my best friend."

"I've heard you told him.."

"...I didn't want to hurt him but I ended up doing it anyway... I didn't want him being part of the situation with the gangs... I didn't want him being Izaya's plaything... I thought if I warned him about everything that goes on here, then maybe he wouldn' t be part of any of this shit... But he just had to find something 'exciting' just to fit in!"

Erika walked up to him and hugged him. "You can't stop him from what he wants to do, Kida. You were the same way when you first came here."

"That was when I want to know a lot of things and stuck my nose in everything."

"Just like him, you wanted to find something exciting too." she sighed. There was a long silence between them. Kida turned to look at her. "I just don't want him making the same mistake I did..." Kida blushed at bit and turns the other way. "...I love him to much to see him get hurt..."

Suddenly, she screamed and hugged Kida real tight."Awe! You LOVE Mikado- kun~"

Kida's face turned bright red. He wished he didn't tell her that he did loved Mikado. Erika grabbed Kida's hand and start walking, dragging him along. Kida almost fell but Erika pulled him up just in time.

"Where are we going?"

"To go see Mikado of course~" Kida stopped and tried to pull away from her.

"Hell no!"he yelled. Erik kept a tight grip on him."Stop fighting!" she snapped.

"Masaomi..?" Kida stopped. He looked behind him and sees a familiar face. It was Mikado. Erika let go of Kida's hand and walked away, leaving them two alone.

"Anri and I have looking for you.." Mikado said, all worried about Kida. Kida didn't say anything or looked at his friend. Mikado frowned and walked up to him. " Why haven't you call or come to school?"

Kida stood there for a moment then hugged Mikado tightly.

"...Kida..."

"I thought you were mad at me.." he finally spoked. Mikado smiled and hugged back.

"I'm not mad at you. I never was. Why would i be?"

"Cause of what I said to you three weeks ago.." Kida looked at him.

" Its fine, Kida."

Kida sighed in relief. He smiled and grabbed Mikado's hand. "Lets go hit on chicks!"

"I doubt you'll get any."

Kida made a face and punched Mikado in the arm then both of them started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning, Kida was asleep until he heard his phone go off. He quickly jumped up and fell off his bed, face first. "Son of a bitch!" He crawled over to his desk and grabbed it. It was a text message from Mikado. He quickly opened his phone and looks at the message.

[ Wanna hangout out today?]

Kida smiled and replied back. [ Ok. :)]

Kida thought maybe he could take this chance to tell Mikado how he felt but yet again... He might be going to fast. Plus Mikado wouldn't take him seriously. Kida got up and sat on his bed and started to think until his phone went off again. He open his phone.

[ Hope you don't mind if I bring someone along..]

Kida first thought was Anri. He smiled.

[ Dude, I don't mind at all.]

[ Ok! See you in a bit?]

[ Yeah. Let me get ready]

Kida quickly gets ready and heads out the door and started walking . There was a lot things he would like to do with Mikado but since Anri is going to hang with them, all thoses things would have to wait for now. Suddenly, something hit him in the stomach, making fall on the ground.

"Oops! Did I do that?"

Kida frozed. He knows that voice. That one voice he hated so much. He looked up to see his face.

"Aoba.."

"Miss me?" Aoba grinned.

"No, not really." Kida got up and cracked his knuckles and grin.

"What are you doing?" Aoba took a step back.

"Oh nothing~.. The fact I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Aoba turned around and started running. Kida run after him, trying to grab Aoba' s blue hood. Aoba turned the corner, followed by Kida. Aoba spotted Mikado standing there. He hugged Mikado, catching him by surprised.

"Aoba?" Mikado looked at him.

"You got to help me!" Aoba turned around and sees Kida getting closer. Aoba hid behind Mikado, smiling.

"Get out from behind him, you fucking coward!" Kida hissed.

Mikado looked back at Aoba."What did you do?"

"Nothing! I was just walking around and he jumped out and attacked me.."

"YOU ONE SORRY SON OF BITCH!" Kida rolled up his sleeve and started walking toward Aoba until Mikado helded up his hand which made Kida stop. "Stop, Kida. Aoba has been through enough and you attacking him isn't right."

"But he..I didn't.. GAAAAAHH!" Kida started walking away. Mikado was about to go after him but Aoba stopped him.

"He'll be fine."

Kida couldn't believe Aoba told Mikado a lie. He wanted so much to get rid of Aoba. His life was a lot better without him. Kida continued to walk until someone grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Masaomi-kun, I missed you so much~" Kida looked up and sees Izaya looking down at him, smiling. Kida made a face and stared to pushed Izaya away from him. "Let me go!"

"Whats wrong?"

"Its none of your business" Kida wiggled out of Izaya's arms and started walking off.

"Is cause of Aoba?" Izaya grinned. Kida stopped and turned to look at Izaya. "Aoba knows. He's planning to take your dear Mikado."

"I won't let him."

Izaya walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "Be careful not to mess up." Izaya walked off into a sea of people. Kida frowned at what he said. He hoped he wouldn't mess up and need to find a way to protect Mikado from whatever Aoba is planning.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hey guys! I'm sorry if I'm writing the last two chapters short but I do my best to write more.

Kida walked back home by himself. "So much for spending time with Mikado," he mumbled. Right before he opens the door, he heard someone calling his name. He look to the right and saw Mikado running toward him.

"Mikado?"

Mikado stopped in front of him, trying to catch his breath. " I'm sorry...about earlier..." Kida looked at him. He couldn't be mad at him. The only person he's mad at was Aoba.

Kida smiled at him. "Dude, its ok. I'm over it."

Mikado stood up straight and smiled back. "So.. is it too late to hang out?""

"Well, it is kind of late.." Kida saw Mikado frown and sees him starting to walk away.

"Ok... I'll see you then.."

Kida quickly grabbed Mikado's hand. "Wait!" Mikado turned to look at him.

"Wanna stay the night?"

Mikado smiled. "Ok." They both went inside and head into Kida' s room. Mikado plopped himself on the bed and layed down. Kida looked at him and grinned and pounce on Mikado. Mikado yelped and tried to kick Kida off the bed. Kida took Mikado with him as he hit the floor. Mikado fell on top of him. They both looked at each other and , they looked at each other. Kida couldn't help but wanting to kiss Mikado. He couldn't hold it anymore. He can't.

"Mikado.."

"Hm?"

Kida grabbed Mikado face and kissed him. Mikado's eyes widen and broke the kiss, blushing. Kida frowned at what he did. "I'm sorry! I..I-I really like you and... " Kida covered his face. Mikado sat there for a moment then he moved Kida's hands out of the way and kissed him. Kida blushed. Mikado looked at him and smiled. "I know you do."

"How did you know?"

"Lets just say Orihara-san isn't good with keeping secrets."

Of course Izaya would of told him. That Bastard never kept his mouth shut. Ever since that day he met Izaya and told him shit like this and he just had to say something to someone. Kida started getting pissed off just by thinking of Izaya but stops when Mikado started breathing on his neck. Kida could feel himself getting hard. He wanted Mikado but what if he takes it too fark? Would he loose his one and only best friend in the world that he loves so much? Kida couldn't take it anymore. He slowly slip his hand in Mikado's pants, rubbing his member. Mikado started to whimper. Kida smiled and bites his neck, starting to take his clothes off.

"Kida.." Mikado looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I don' t think we should do this."

Kida looked at the boy. "Can we just do this once? Please?.."

Mikado looked at him and nodded. Kida smiled and flipped Mikado over on his back, kissing him all over the place. He started to lick his nipples and rubs his member, pumping it a fast pace. Mikado moaned, holding the blond's head, gripping his hair. Kida goes down lower, began licking the tip of it. He sucked on it and started to bob his head. Mikado moaned loud, bucking his hips. Kida stopped and looked at Mikado, smiling. Mikado whimpered. Kida flipped him over. Mikado looks back at him, wondering what the blond was doing. Kida grins and leans in and begins to lick his enterance. Mikado jumped and blushed hard.

"Wha...What are you doing?!"

Kida didn't answer and continues to lick him. He pushed his tongue in, licking all around inside. "Ah!... Aaaaah!... No!.. Stop.. Masaomi!.. Its dirty..."

Kida stops. "Its not dirty." He sets up and unbuttons his pants, pulling his own member out. "Ready?"

Mikado nodded. Kida slowly put is cock inside, letting Mikado adjust. Mikada gasped as Kida began thrust in a stead pace, earn a few moans from his love. He couldnt believe how tight Mikado was. It felt so damn good inside him. Sometime inside him snapped. Kida started to thrust faster and harder then starts slamming into him. Mikado screamed in pleasure. He leaned in, bitting Mikado's neck hard. Kida groaned and slams into him more. He couldnt stop. He doesn't want to stop. Kida started jacking Mikado off. Mikado shuddered and gripped his member tight, making sure Mikado doesn't come yet. He wanted more of Mikado. He pushes himself deep inside, hitting his sweet spot.

"Oooh... Kida!... Aaaah!"

Kida winched. He could feel Mikado getting tighter and tighter. He groaned and cumed inside of him. He let go of Mikado's member, letting him release. They both collaspe, breathing hard.

"I love you, Mikado.."

"I love you too... Masaomi...


End file.
